1. Field
This description relates to a nano resonance apparatus including at least one protruding portion of a gate electrode or a nanowire, and a nano resonance method.
2. Description of Related Art
A nano resonance apparatus has a high sensitivity at a high frequency as well as at a low frequency, a short response time, and a low power consumption, and thus has various applications in the field of the nano-bio health care industry.
Generally, as the size of a nano resonance apparatus increases, a 0-factor of the nano resonance apparatus increases. As a consequence, sensitivity is also increased. However, when the size of the nano resonance apparatus is increased, a resonant frequency is reduced, which allows the nano resonance apparatus to operate at a low frequency only. Conversely, when the size of the nano resonance apparatus is decreased, the resonant frequency increases, but the 0-factor of the nano resonance apparatus decreases, and consequently, sensitivity is reduced.